Solutions are known whereby the control apparatus and the control panel form a structural unit and therefore can only be utilized when together. Since the connecting arrangements are formed as one piece with the parts of the control apparatus and/or of the control panel, the upper side of the control panel always assumes the same angular setting with regard to the front side of the control device. With such connecting arrangements, if the control apparatus with the control panel is arranged at various heights, then the control panel cannot be optimally placed and operated.